Untukmu
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Darimu, kudapati banyak kata yang merangkum indah bahasa.  Hanya padamu, akan kulayarkan biduk-biduk cinta milikku. Oneshoot. Mind to RnR? Special for all DraMione Shipper Indonesia.


I don't own anything. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are not mine. They're belongs to JK. Rowling. I just having the plot. Hope you like it, guys.

**Untukmu**

By

**PureDraconis87**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Darimu, kudapati banyak kata yang merangkum indah bahasa.**

**Hanya padamu, akan kulayarkan biduk-biduk cinta milikku.**

**Di ujung altar, aku menantimu.**

**Di sana kita akan mengucap janji bersama.**

**Datanglah ketika kau telah siap berdiri di sampingku.**

**Menyambut hidup baru.**

_For you, the first little girl who stole my heart..._

Entah sejak kapan.. entah sudah berapa lama tatapanku terkunci padamu kala itu. Hanya padamu, aku terpaku... hingga rasanya aku seperti tengah berpijak pada dimensi tanpa waktu. Di mana jarum-jarum jam berhenti berputar di angka 12. Hanya padamu... aku terpukau, hingga aku merasa semua adegan di sekeliling hanyalah sekelabat asap putih yang berhembus kencang. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja semua hilang. Tak berbekas. Tak berjejak. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Kau di ujung sana, berdiri dan tersenyum. Dan aku di sini, menatap terperangah dirimu.

Entahlah... aku tidak tahu apakah ini nyata atau hanya halusinasiku saja. Dan aku rasa, aku tidak mau peduli soal itu. Tahu karena apa? Karena aku menikmatinya. Menikmati tiap detik ketika aku terombang-ambing hanyut dalam... pesona dirimu.

Belum selesai kutengguk isi sebuah cawan keindahan darimu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah debar aneh menyusup diam-diam dalam hatiku. Susah payah kutarik kembali diriku kembali menuju dunia nyata. Ada kekecewaan yang terselip ketika aku sadar bahwa kau telah lenyap, tenggelam dalam lautan manusia.

Sungguh.. aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasa saat itu. Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya padamu? Akankah kau tahu jawabnya?

Beranjak ke lain cerita...

Ketika pada akhirnya, dengan keluguan khas seorang bocah kecil, aku menceritakan semua yang aku rasakan pada tiap orang. Dan.. mereka bilang.. mereka bilang bahwa aku mungkin telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta? Hey! Mungkinkah? Bahkan saat itu aku baru berusia 11 tahun.

Awalnya, tentu saja aku menolak ide bodoh mereka. Oh, ayolah, kau tahu maksudku, sayang... Bukankah terlalu dini untuk jatuh cinta di umur 11 tahun? That's not logic.

Hey.. tunggu! Jangan tekuk wajahmu dulu. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, awalnya?

Ya... awalnya aku memang menganggap itu tidaklah benar. Namun, seiring waktu terus bergerak, terbang mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa lelah, aku sadar ada yang berbeda.

Berbeda...

Setiap malam, bayangmu... senyumanmu... mata dan suaramu dengan mudahnya membuatku terlelap. Terbuai dalam mimpi. Lalu paginya, tahu-tahu saja aku terbangun dengan seutas senyum di wajah. Mengingat semua tentangmu, membuatku bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mengangkat dagu, dan menyeringai di hadapanmu, tak lantas membuatmu tertarik. Tentu saja, karena itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Tak mungkin, kan, kalau kau tertarik pada anak laki-laki yang angkuh?

Hari berganti hari. Dan perasaan aneh itu semakin jadi memakan seluruh bagian hatiku tanpa terkecuali. Aku mulai terbiasa menikmati sosokmu yang tak terjamah. Namun, ternyata logikaku menuntut lebih dari sekedar hanya menikmati. Mengapa?

Lalu, untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku putuskan untuk kembali mencari jawaban.

Berhari. Berminggu. Berbulan. Bertahun. Terus dan terus aku mencari tahu. Menjelajahi ruang dan waktu tanpa jeda. Namun.. tak satu pun jawaban yang kutemui. Di buku. Di kamus. Di mana pun tak ada. Aku nyaris gila dibuatnya. Aku menyerah. Tapi, semakin aku mengabaikan rasa ini, semakin aku ingin memilikinya. Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin perasaan itu tumbuh kokoh di hatiku.

Beranjak dewasa, kini aku bukan lagi seorang bocah 11 tahun yang tidak tahu apapun. Waktu mengajarkan seseorang banyak hal. Termasuk aku. Selangkah demi selangkah, akhirnya aku mengerti rasa apa di hati. Dan semakin aku mengerti rasa ini, aku semakin sadar bahwa yang dulu sekali pernah mereka katakan adalah benar. Ternyata.. aku memang jatuh cinta padamu sejak hari itu.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa tak membutuhkan alasan, sebab atau pun peristiwa yang terjadi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya aku menatapmu yang ada di sana.

_For you, the greatest woman who i loved..._

Dalam ruang yang mengukung emosi. Dari balik dinding yang menyembunyikan hasrat. Bersama udara yang penuh oleh bisik kerinduan. Di bawah langit yang menggantungkan banyak harapan. Di atas bumi yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Seringkali aku mempertanyakan banyak hal pada Tuhan tentang dirimu. Dari apa sebenarnya hati dan jiwamu terbuat? Dari besi yang tak bisa melumer kah? Atau dari bulu-bulu sayap angsa yang begitu halus? Kau bukan hanya tangguh, tapi juga lembut. Dalam dirimu, kutemukan keberanian dan kasih sayang melebur jadi satu. Lalu dari apakah pundak dan tanganmu tercipta? Di atas pundakmu, selalu kutemukan tempat menyandarkan semua gundah. Kau tawarkan kehangatan tiada tara, ketika ragaku berada dalam pelukmu. Sungguh... kau sempurna. Begitu sempurnanya dirimu, hingga aku yakin seluruh bidadari dan bahkan malaikat mungkin tengah mengadakan aksi protes pada Sang Penciptanya.

_For you, the most beautifull woman who named Hermione Granger..._

Menyebut namamu, alam seolah mendentingkan komposisi simfoni nada-nada cinta. Melafalkan namamu, Tuhan seakan tengah memetik dawai biola lewat jari-jemarinya yang lentik. Menuliskan huruf demi huruf yang merangkum namamu, seolah pena tak lagi membutuhkan tinta untuk hitamnya.

Tak pernah cukup waktu untukku mendekapmu.

Tak pernah cukup kata untukku menuliskan sempurnanya dirimu.

Tak pernah cukup warna untukku melukiskan indah dirimu.

Tak pernah pula kutemukan alasan untuk melepas dirimu.

Kau ciptakan hari-hari penuh bintang untukku.

Kau hadirkan matahari cerah di tiap pagiku.

Darimu... tak lagi kutemukan mendung di mataku.

Kau pelangiku... telah kutemukan dirimu di ujung rinai hujan.

Kaulah dia...

Wanita yang kupuja...

Pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku...

_Dariku…_

_Laki-laki yang tak pernah bisa berhenti memujamu.._

oOoOo

Hermione melipat kertas di tangannya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ada genangan mengkristal yang lahir di sudut matanya. Namun ia tersenyum juga. Ia meraih tanganku, menuntun jemariku untuk berlindung di antara ruas jemarinya.

"Ini... tulisan terindah yang pernah kubaca," katanya. "Terima kasih, Draco,"

Aku ikut tersenyum. Balas menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Kau pantas mendapatkan semua yang terindah,"

Di sinilah kami duduk berhadapan. Terpisah oleh sebuah meja kayu. Cahaya lilin menari-nari di atasnya. Dan sekuntum mawar putih bersinar di bawah siraman cahaya perak bulan purnama. Bertanya-tanya sendiri, mengapakah jarak kerap kali memisahkan dua raga yang harusnya menyatu?

Aku menatapnya. Membiarkan diriku menyelam dalam telaga matanya, meski aku tahu, aku akan basah kuyup karenanya.

Ketika cinta tak lagi memerlukan kata-kata. Ketika kata-kata mampu memanipulasi hasrat. Ketika hasrat terus saja ingin memiliki... aku berlutut. Berlutut di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya..

Ia memandangku heran. Ratusan pertanyaan melayang di atas kepalanya. Meski aku tahu, ia pasti tak memerlukan jawaban.

Kukeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru toska dari saku jasku. Sudah lama sekali, aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika akhirnya, aku meminta dirinya menjadi yang pertama untukku.

Hermione terpekik. Membelalak ketika tanganku membuka kotak kecil di tanganku ini.

"_Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me_?"

Aku menahan nafas. Rasanya seperti tengah berada di medan perang sebagai seorang pahlawan yang nyata. Lalu, seolah telah direncanakan dari awal. Air mata itu, langsung saja meluncur dengan indah dari mata Hermione. Seringkali aku tidak dapat mengerti makna dari balik tangisannya. Well, perempuan memang sulit ditebak, 'kan?

Tapi, saat ketika senyum manis membayang di wajahnya, aku tahu bahwa airmata tidak melulu karena kesedihan.

"_Yes, I will_." jawabnya.

Aku meringis bahagia. Sederhana itukah seorang menunjukkan cinta? Ternyata hanya butuh dua orang untuk menjadikan hidup sempurna. Aku berdiri, di hadapannya.

Oh, Tuhan... Kau kirimkan aku seorang malaikat tanpa sayap, yang dengan kesederhanaannya mampu membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya. Terima kasih...

Tak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia selain dirinya. Kuraih raganya, kupeluk hatinya. Aku merindukannya di setiap waktu yang kupunya. Ternyata rindu memang selalu datang meski saat bersama. Bukankah memang harusnya seperti ini dua orang yang saling mencinta?

**-FIN-**

Oneshoot again….! This's special for you, guys… For all DraMione Shipper Indonesia :D

Maybe, I'll make the sekuel. But, I can't promise.. mueheheee, *emng ada yng suka?*

So, could you leave any review?


End file.
